Firework
by R i v e r B l e u
Summary: Use to be a One-Shot. Takes place during Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen. LeoxOC. No flames please.
1. Firework

**A/N: This is just another thing I had bouncing in my head for a while. I know there's not a lot of Leo fanfictions, and by that I mean a fanfiction where it's not a slash pairing. It's intended to be a One-Shot but who knows. If enough people like it and review then I might make it longer. Hope you enjoy this and no flames please :]**

**And ust to remind you again, please forgive me but my Microsoft Word is still not working so I have to use another program which doesn't have spell/grammar checks. Please forgive me and enjoy the One-Shot**

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting throught the wind  
Wanting to start again_

Penny sighed and re-checked herself in the mirror. It was her first night in college and she had wanted to unpack her stuff but no her best friend Kelly wanted to party and no matter what, Kelly always got her way.

"Don't look so sad PenPen" Kelly said as she slipped on black ballet flatts. Penny ran her fingers through her hair and stared at her friend. It wasn't like she had low self-confidence, she thought she was pretty but she had a rough week.

Her parents had ust recently gotten divorced and argued about who would get what the entire week. They hadn't even said 'goodbye', they had just shipped her off to college. If that wasn't bad enough her boyfriend of two years broke up with her because they were going to different colleges and he didn't believe in long distance relationships.

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in_

"Who knows, we might even get lucky, if you know what I mean" Kelly said, she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Penny who just laughed. "You perv" she laughed. "Hey! Why wouldn't we get lucky? We're both hot, single and ready to mingle" she stated. Though she did have a point. They were both slim, curvy and they both had gorgeous black hair.

The only difference between them looks-wise was that Kelly had straight black hair while Penny had wavy black hair and Kelly had pale skin while Penny had tan skin. Suddenly a comb hit the wall right beside her. She turned around and saw Kelly leaning against the door frame, with her purse and jacket in hand.

"Hurry up Slowpoke or you'll miss all the action!" Kelly called out. Penny scrambled around the room, looking for her favorite pair of sandals and a jacket. "Looking for these?" she turned and saw Kelly holding both items. She quickly put them on and then they were off to the party.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing_

Penny stared at the glowing green drink in her hands. She watched as Kelly chugged it down and then asked for seconds. "You really like that stuff?" she asked in disbelief. Kelly nodded. "It tastes awesome!" she exclaimed. Penny looked back at her friend, and then the drink and then back at her friend before finally deciding to taste the green liquid.

She quickly handed her cup to Kelly before going into a coughing fit. "Oh God! How can you drink that stuff? It tastes awful!" she coughed. "It tastes good to me" Kelly shrugged. She tossed the cup into a garbage bag and nudged Penny.

"What?" Penny wheezed. "That guy over there's been staring at you ever since we got here" Kelly pointed to a guy standing on the opposite side of the room. Kelly was right, it did look like he was staring at her. He was accompanied by two other guys and although it was kind of hard to tell since he was so far away he looked like he was Spanish.

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you_

Penny turned to her friend, "What do I do?" she asked. "Stop wasting your time talking with _me_! Go and talk to _him_!" Kelly said. "But I don't think I'm ready yet. I mean I did ust get dumped last week" Penny protested. Kelly sighed and linked arms with Penny. "Penny, you don't have to go out on a date with him but at least talk to him. You deserve to have a little fun after the week you've been through" Kelly told her.

"I guess you're right" Penny agreed. She and Kelly casually walked around the room until they were only a few feet away from the guy. "He's retty cute" she whispered. Kelly smiled, "Tell him that and you're all set" she said as she pushed Penny into the guy.

_You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

Penny let out a squeak of surprise as she crashed into the cute guy. Either he had been staring at her too much or Kelly was just that strong because they both fell to the ground with Penny on top. "I am so sorry!" she apologized.

She heard the guys that were with him laugh. She got up and held her hand out to the guy and helped him up. "Sorry again. My friends kind of drunk and thought it would be funny to push me into you" she lied.

"She can push you into me anytime" he smirked. Penny blushed and looked away. She saw Kelly watching them from afar and mouthed _'What do I do?'. _Kelly made some weird hand motion that she didn't understand. Kelly rolled her eyes, _'Talk to him!' _Penny made an 'oh' face and then turned her attention back to the cute guy in front of her.

_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

"I'm Leo" he said introducing himself. "Penny" she replied. "Wanna dance?" he asked, Penny nodded and too his hand as he led her to the dance floor. She saw Kelly give her a thumbs up and laughed when she saw his friends do the same thing.

"Something funny?" he questioned. She shook her head and moved her hips to the beat. If there was anything Penny loved more than life it was dancing. She laughed a bit when she saw his dance moves. It wasn't bad but it wasn't really good either. It was different.

"I know you like my moves baby!" he said as he attempted to do the robot. Penny searched the room and saw Kelly holding onto the wall for support. She was laughing so hard she could barely stand. It was either that or she was ust too drunk to stand up anymore.

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

She felt Leo grab her hand and spin her round and round until she collapsed into his chest in a fit of giggles. She hadn't felt this good in weeks! She wondered how one guy could make her feel so giddy inside. She held onto his shoulders to steady herself until she calmed down.

"Hey, are you laughing at me?" he asked, Penny could see the amusement in his eyes. "Nope, I just haven't had this much fun in weeks!" she giggled. Leo looked like he was about to say something when some random frat guy started shouting. Something about a camero being parked on the lawn.

Penny saw a guy get up and run past the frat boy to the front doors. "Oh hey, that's one of my friends" he said. "I'll be right back" he told her "Just wait here". She nodded and watched as he chased after his friend.

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

While she was waiting for Leo to come back some other guy came and tried to hit on her. "Hey, I saw you dancing and I just gotta say that you are one sexy chick" he whispered. Penny scrunched up her face in disgust. The guy reeked of alchohol and looked like an Eddie reject from The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

"Now normally I don't go for Mexican chicks but I'll make an exception for you" he said twirling a lock of her hair with his finger. Penny slapped his hand away and told him to back off but then immediately wished she hadn't.

The guy was a whole foot taller than her, plus he was drunk and he didn't seem like one of those happy drunks where every single thing in life is funny. He seemed like a violent drunk.

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know_

"I know your type" he said as he grabbed her arm."You're a tease. You make guys want you but never give anything" he slurred. "Well y'know what? I'm gonna change that. No one teases the J-Dog!" he roared. If she wasn't so scared she would have made a comment about him calling himself 'J-Dog'.

He held her arm with his steel like grip and started to drag her somewhere. "Help! Someone help me!" she screamed, but it was no use, the music had gotten louder and sohad the people. Everyone was either drunk, dancing or too busy making out to notice that she was being dragged off somewhere against her will.

_You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

"Lemme go you prick!" she screamed. She twisted herself around and kicked him in the balls. He let go of her and grabbed his nuts in pain. She turned and started walking away when she felt him grab her ankle. She tried to grab onto something to keep herself from falling but only ended up knocking a refreshment table over.

The table made a huge noise as the glass punch bowl shattered. The music suddenly stopped and everyone seemed to become aware of Penny's situation. The guy, hauled her up by her arm and raised his fist like he was going to hit her.

_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

Penny closed her eyes and waited for the impact. She heard the sound of wood breaking and opened her eyes. Leo was standing in front of her and the other guy was lying down on a now broken table.

"Didn't your mamma ever tell you it's not right to hit girls?" he spat. The guy got up and kind of staggered towards the two. All of a sudden he lurched forward and punched Leo in the face. Pretty soon the two were rolling on the ground kicking and punching each other until their friends pulled them apart.

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

"You know what? Screw this! That chick ain't even worth it. You can have her!" he yelled as he and his buddies walked out of the room. As soon as he was out of sight Penny rushed over to Leo and checked to see how badly damaged he was. He wasn't too bad, all he had was a bloody lip and a bruise on his cheek.

"Leo I am so sorry about all this" she apologized once again. "I couldn't sit back and watch an innocent girl get hit" he said. Penny resisted the urge to go 'awwww'. Penny took his hand and led him to the bathroom. She closed the door and made him sit down on the ende of the tub as she grabbed some tissues and dabbed them with water. She sat down beside him and began to clean his bloody lip.

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through_

"Thanks for saving me" she whispered. "It was nothing" he shrugged. She laughed and then checked to see if he had any cuts or bruises on his hands. After checking his hands and finding nothing she suddenly realized how close they were to each other. They were literally inches apart. She tried not to focus on that and instead, studied the lines on his palm.

"Hey Penny" Leo said, breaking the silence. "Yeah?" she said, looking at him. She really wished she hadn't this time. They really were inches apart from each other and it didn't help that he had the most gorgeous, dark brown eyes she had ever seen.

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. Penny felt a gentle squeeze on her hand and noticed that she was still holding his. "Erm...well listen, I know we've only known each other for about an hour or so but, um, w-would you maybe, um..." he stuttered. Penny smiled. He was just too cute. "Are you trying to ask me out?" she asked coyly. He nodded. "You're too cute" she giggled.

_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

It was hard to tell since the lighting in the bathroom sucked but it looked like Leo was blushing. Aw, this was too cute. "So will you?" he asked nervously. She pretended to think about it for a few seconds before turning back at him. "Yes, I will" she blushed.

Leo jumped up and accidentally hit his head against the crappy light fixture. PEnny immediately shot up and checked to see if there was any blood. There wasn't but from the way he winced when she touched it there was going to be a bruise.

"So..." he trailed off. Now the two were standing so Penny was standing in front of the door with Leo in front of her. "We should probably go" she said. "Yeah" he agreed. The two ignored the wolf whistles and cat calls as they exited the bathroom together.

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"_

Penny checked her phone and noticed that it was already 1am. "It's getting late, I should probably get going now" she said quietly. Leo looked sad for a second which made Penny sad. "Do you have a phone?" she asked. He nodded and handed it to her. He watched as she started pressing buttons on his phone.

"I added my number in there" she said. "Well...bye" she was going to leave when Leo pulled her back to him. She stared up at him with her innocent brown eyes and slowly tilted her head up. He leaned in and their lips met in the middle.

She placed stood on her tip toes and pulled him closer to her. She felt his hands rest on her hips and felt him smile into the kiss. They broke apart when they both felt something vibrate. Penny realized it was her cell phone, she got a text. It was from Kelly, saying that she had gone out for some McDonalds with some people she had met at the party.

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

"Everything alright?' he asked her. "Yeah, it's just my roommate. She said she went out for some fries with a bunch of people she met here" she answered. She checked the time and saw that it was now 1:15am. "I really should get going" she said. "Can I walk you back?" he questioned, hoping she would say 'yes'.

Penny smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that". The two held hands the whole way there and were shocked to find out that they lived in the same dorm. Leo did a happy dance in his mind and thanked whoever was up there for giving him all this.

The two stopped in front of her door and stood there. Each one not knowing what to say to each other. Was he supposed to kiss her goodnight? They had only met each other that night. Would it be too soon for them to kiss?

Penny stood up on her tip toes again and thought 'oh what the hell?' before pulling him in for another kiss. It wasn't as long as their previous kiss but it was enough to send shivers down their spines. She glanced up at Leo and blushed. He was staring right at her.

"Goodnight Leo" she said timidly. "Goodnight Penny" he whispered. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up once more before placing a chaste kiss upon her lips. She grinned and then stepped into her room, flashing him a smile right before she closed the door.

Penny sighed and leaned her back against the door. She brought her hand up to her lips. They were still tingling. She laughed and did a little happy dance. On the other side of the door Leo was doing the same thing.

_=====================================================================================================  
_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! {: Just to clear up anything I meant for Kelly to call Penny 'Slowpoke' with no space in between it. It's because Kelly actually called her 'Slowpoke' the Pokemon x3**

**So here's a funny/awkward story aboout me and my guy friend, let's call him 'Eric'. We were on a bus with two of our other guy friends (I'm a girl) and my stop was coming up. My friend lives close to me so he can either get off at the same stop I get off at or get off a few stops after mine.  
Me: Are you gonna get off with me?  
Eric: O.O  
*awkward silence*  
Me: W-wait! I meant are you gonna get off at the stop with me! Not 'get off with me' ! I **_**did not **_**mean it in that way!  
Eric: Wow...you can turn anything dirty can't you...? *facepalm*  
In the end we ended up getting off at the same stop {:**_  
_


	2. Astronomy Class

**A/N: Hello dearies :D T'is me again. A Big thank you to GreenpplOMG for being awesome and for being my first reviewer~! ( ~ ^ w ^ )~ ~( ^ w ^ ~ ) ~( O w O )~ Oh, and there is something wrong with the J on my keyboard :/  
**

_*Poke poke*  
_  
"Penny"

_*Poke poke*_

"Penny!"

_*Poke poke* _

"PENNY!"

"WHAT?" Penny screamed. She had been having a nice dream about going on a date with Leo when she was rudely woken up by her roommate/best friend Kelly. "Jeez, calm down you crazy person! I just wanted to tell you that if you don't get up now you're gonna be late for Astronomy class" Kelly said as she walked out the door.

Penny shot out of her bed and zoomed around the room as she got ready for class. She threw on a quick outfit before grabbing her school bag and running off to class.

She checked her watch and swore. She only had ten minutes to get to class and it was on the other side of the campus. She knelt down and tightened her shoelaces before breaking out into a full on run. She almost got hit by some guy on a motorcycle and she nearly ran into a few people on her way.

She checked her watch again, only a few more minutes to go! "Ack!" She let out a started scream as she crashed into someone. She landed on something warm and hard, possibly a person.

Penny looked down and wished she could immediately disappear. She had crashed into Leo and was now laying on his chest. She really wished she could crawl into a hole and die right now. This did not look very good. She was practically straddling Leo and she was out of breath because she had been running.

She thought it looked very wrong. She rolled off of him and slowly got up. She apologized to him for the third time in the last twenty-four hours and helped him onto his feet.

"So where were you off to in such a rush?" He asked. "Astronomy class, I just woke up a couple of minutes ago and I didn't want to be late" she answered. She held a hand to her chest and tried to catch her breath. "I have that class too, wanna walk there together?'' he asked her.

Penny chuckled a bit, this guy was smooth. "Alright" she nodded. Penny took the time to study Leo as they walked to class. He was wearing a white jersey with a gray sweater jeans. While she was doing that he was doing the same to her. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap shirt, jeans and running shoes. The two entered through the doors mere seconds before the bell rang. "I'll see you after class, okay?" Leo said. Penny nodded and went to sit beside Kelly, who had saved her a seat in the near the front.

"Who was that I saw you walk in with?" Kelly whispered. "Leo, I met him last night" she answered. She nudged Penny and they both shared a giggle before the teacher called for everyone's attention.

She felt her pocket vibrate and reached for her phone. She opened it and saw she got a text from an unknown number.

_'Turn around'_

Penny turned around and laughed. She spotted Leo a couple of rows behind her and two seats to the right. He winked at her before turning back to his book. "I totally saw that" Kelly stated. "Whatever" Penny shrugged. She quickly saved Leo's number and then got out her Astronomy book.

Penny turned her attention to her teacher and tried not to laugh at how stupid he looked right now. He reminded her of Dwight Schrute from The Office only he had a beard. "Space" he threw his hat onto his podium. "Time" he pulled out a pocket watch and presented it to the class. "Gravity" he took a bite of an apple and then dropped it on the ground. Penny watched in disgust as some girl in the front row picked it up and gazed hungrily at their teacher.

She was probably one of those girls who slept with her Professors in order to get good grades. "We are going on a journey together you and I today," he stated. "All you eager and nubile young minds on the very cusp of adulthood". A few people around the room laughed while Penny just rolled her eyes.

Her teacher, Professor, whatever, was really starting to creep her out. She glanced at Kelly and was shocked to see her staring dreamily at their Professor! "I shall be your consort, your guide, your chaperon into the heart of darkness" he exclaimed. Another chorus of laughter filled the room.

_'What's wrong with these people?' _Penny thought to herself. Couldn't they see what a creep he was? "Welcome to Astronomy 101" he said. He took a few steps back and spoke with an even louder voice, "But what do we know about the stars?"

"Virgo, the virgin" he paused to stare at a few female students in the front row. "Orion, the great hunter. These are no mere twinkling diamonds or lovely maidens to wish upon. No, they are dynamos filled with a throbbing, savage and pent up energy!" Penny covered her mouth with her hands to keep herself from laughing.

The guy was a total creeper! She started to hear the rapid turning of pages and tilted her head back a bit. She looked around for the source of the noise and saw that it was coming from some guy sitting beside Leo. He looked like he was having some sort of stroke while he rapidly turned the pages of his Astronomy book.

"Behold the work of Albert Einstein, a Professor once, like moi. The energy and mass of an-" he stopped and stared at the boy sitting next to Leo. He still looked like he was having a stroke only this time he had his hand in the air. She could faintly hear Leo repeatedly telling the guy 'don't put your hand up'.

"Young man, there are no questions until I reach the climax of my lecture" Penny let out a loud "hah!" and then slid down in her seat in an attempt to not draw attention to herself.

She glanced at the guy and saw that he was now standing up, and he still had his hand up in the air. "Ijustfinishedyourbookandthere'sonlyoneproblemEinstein'swrong" he spoke so fast the only thing Penny heard was 'Einstein was wrong'.

A bunch of people laughed at him before he started making his way over to the board behind the Professor. He continued to speak but he spoke so fast Penny was only able to catch bits and pieces of what he was saying.

"What about the other seventeen? Nobody ever talks about the other seventeen" he got up onto the platform their Professor was standing on and flipped over the chalkboard to the other side which was blank.

"For example" he said. Penny as well as the rest of the class and their Professor watched as he picked up a piece of chalk and started drawing strange symbols onto the chalk board.

The symbols looked like a mix of Chinese, Korean and Arabic characters. Then he turned around so he was facing the class and started speaking rapidly again.

Penny got out her phone and started texting Leo, asking him what was wrong with the guy. Not a second later she got a text back saying he had no idea what was wrong with the guy.

"-come on guys I can't be the only one in class" she turned back to the guy and was able to catch the last few words he spoke before the teacher told him that he wouldn't be 'Punk'd' in front of the Dean. She watched as their Professor circled around the guy and whispered something to him.

He stepped back from the guy and yelled "Get out of my class!". She watched as the guy ran out of the room. Their Professor stood in front of the class and asked, "Anyone else care to have some sort of mental breakdown?"

'What an asshole' Penny muttered. A bunch of people turned around and stared at her. _'Oh shit, I guess I said that out loud' _she thought. She shrunk back in her seat and held up her book so it was covering her face.

She saw Kelly laugh at her silently from the corner of her eye. The rest of class was painfully slow. All she could think about was talking to Leo after class. She was starting to daydream when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket again.

It was from an unknown number. _'I heard that. Detention'_ Penny looked around the classroom until her eyes finally settled onto her teacher who was grinning at her from his podium while discreetly pointing to his Blackberry phone.

Kelly noticed the distressed look on Penny's face and asked her what was wrong. Penny showed her the text.

"How the fuck does he know your number!"

**A/N: :D Teehee, did anyone get the 'The Office' joke and the 'Big Bang Theory' joke at the beginning? C: Did you like it? And I was watching Transformers 2 on DVD while writing this so that the chapter would be as acurate as possible. Hope you all enjoyed this. I'll upload the next chapter within the next few days :D **


	3. Robot Bitch Attack

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here it is! Chapter Three of Firework! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter because this is gonna be the chapter where Alice attacks Sam and goes all psycho-robo-bitch on the campus. Also, I am not in college/university yet so I don't know how the class system works. If any of you do then please tell me. Anyways, enjoy!**

**WARNING: There's a lot of swearing in this chapter  
=============================================================================================**

"How the fuck does he know your number!" Kelly accidentally shouted in class. Everyone in the class, including their Professor and the Dean turned and looked at them. They watched as the Dean got up from her seat and marched right up to where they were sitting. Penny grabbed Kelly's shoulder, "If she asks, don't tell her your real name!" she whispered.

"You two" The Dean wagged her finger in front of their faces. "What are your names?" she put her hands on her hips and stood over them like an upset parent. "Last name, Sherman, first name Liz" Penny answered. "Last name, Silverlance, first name, Nuala" Kelly stuttered.

"Well Miss Liz Sherman and Miss Nuala Silverlance, it is very rude to shout in class and do you kiss your parents with those mouths? My what potty mouths you two have! Now since this is your very first day I'll forgive you but don't make this a habit young ladies or you'll soon find yourselves in a whole lot of trouble!" she huffed and went back to her seat

Penny and Kelly giggled behind her back. Leo texted her, _'What was that about? O.o'. 'The Professor texted me and said I had detention, I showed my friend the text and here we are C;'_ she texted back.

As soon as class was over Penny and Kelly dashed out the door, not even stopping when they heard their Professor call out after them. The two hid behind the corner and waited as people exited the classroom. "Wait a minute..." Kelly said. "What are we waiting for? There's a Hawaiian pizza slice out there with my name on it!" she chirped.

"I told Leo I'd meet him after class" Penny replied. "Oh, you mean that Spanish guy I saw you come in with earlier?" Kelly asked. Penny nodded, "Let's go for a pizza, it'll make you feel better" Kelly suggested. "Feel better about what?" Penny asked confused.

Kelly pointed at something off to the side. Penny turned around and saw Leo talking with another girl, Alex or something like that. Kelly grabbed Penny's hand and tried to pull her away but Penny didn't move.

How could she have been so stupid? She shouldn't have let him kiss her last night and she shouldn't have even kissed him back! He was just some jerk she met at a party and she was stupid to think that he had feelings for her.

As if he knew she was watching he turned and saw her. She glared at him and walked off with Kelly. "Penny! Hey!" they turned around and saw Leo approach them. Kelly bent over, picked up a rock and then chucked it at Leo.

"Ow! Hey! What the heck?" he yelled as he ducked down to dodge the rock. "Leave us alone you jerk!" Kelly hissed. "What did I do?" he asked. "What did you? Oh that's it" Kelly said as she slowly advanced on Leo.

She took off her shoe and started hitting him with it while swearing in Mandarin. "Ni mama! Gun Kai! Su Ba Po!(Your mom! Fuck off! Bitch!)" Kelly yelled while smacking Leo with her shoe.

"Kelly stop!" Penny pleaded as she pulled Kelly away from Leo. "It's his fault for being a sleazeball" she said putting her shoe back on. "Whatever, let's just go" Penny sighed. She and Kelly turned around and left Leo there wondering what he did wrong.

As the two were walking away they couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Kelly glanced back as they were walking away and rolled her eyes. She nudged Penny's arm.

"Don't look now but Leo's staring at you" she droned. Penny immediately glanced back and saw that Leo was indeed still standing right where they left him with such a cute, kicked-puppy look on his face.

"Aw, he looks so sad! I can't stay mad at him now!" Penny whined. Penny pulled out her cell phone and texted Leo, _'Meet me in the History section of the library in 20'_. "Who are you texting?" Kelly questioned. Penny stuffed her phone back into her jean pocket, "Nobody"

Luckily for her, Kelly ran into some of her other friends and she managed to slip away to the library while they all headed out for pizza. She opened the doors and stared in awe at the sight before her. She had never seen a library that huge.

It was like Oliver Warbuck's house from Annie! She looked around a bit for a sign that would tell her where the history section. After many minutes of searching she decided to ask a random person.

The person told her that it was on the second floor, right by the stairs. She quickly thanked them and ascended the steps. Penny leaned against the railing and pulled out her iPod from her bag. She started listening to it as she waited, and waited, and waited.

Penny checked the time and let out a sad sigh. Leo was twenty minutes late which meant that she had waited forty minutes for some guy she met yesterday to show up. Boy was she stupid.

She put her iPod back into her bag and stood at the very top of the steps when she saw Leo run in through the doors and hide behind a desk along with the 'stroke-guy' from class and some girl she didn't know.

She smiled and let out a sigh of relief. She was afraid he was going to stand her up. She was considering going over there to talk to him, Leo not the 'stroke-guy' when the 'stroke-guy' vomited all over the floor.

She looked away for a second and then continued on towards them. She stopped and looked over the railing to the floor below. '_Calm down Penny, he's just a guy. He is just a guy' _she thought to herself.

All of a sudden there was an explosion and Penny was launched onto one of the hanging lights. She screamed out in terror and held onto the light like her life depended on it and it might as well have.

She accidentally looked down and saw Leo and the two other people he was with, run down the stairs and hide under a table. She heard more screams and saw a robot with crazy, tentacles coming out of its head.

She watched as it started to blow up almost everything in its path. Suddenly it looked right at her and held one of its hands out. Penny stared at it in fear and confusion and then back to fear as she saw the rocket come out of it's hand.

She felt the rocket fly over her head and hit something else. Unfortunately for her that something else was the cable that was holding up the light she was on. She and the light fell down two stories.

There were burnt books and broken pieces of wood everywhere. She started to crawl away from the light when another rocket zoomed right by and hit the bookshelf in front of her.

"PENNY!"

She looked up and saw Leo run out of the Library right before everything went black.

========================================================================================================  
**A/N: Oh no! What's Penny gonna think when and if she wakes up! Also, if I offended anyone with the swearing in Mandarin part then sorry. I used an online translator since I don't know Mandarin :c**

**And it is now 10:45PM. I am tired and I have school tomorrow so I hope you enjoyed this and I will do my best to update this soon C:**

**Translation  
Ni mama = your mom  
Gun Kai = Fuck off  
Su Ba Po = Bitch  
**


	4. Every Star, Every Planet

**A/N: Here it Chapter 4 of Firework ! :] Another shout out to **_**GreenpplOMG **_**who reviewed the previous chapter, thanks for the review. I pour reviews on my pancakes and eat them for breakfast C: So to my other dear readers,,,**_**feed me **_**(lol) X3 And the reason this chapter is called **"**Every Star, Every Planet**"** is because I couldn't get that song out of my head as I was writing this. It`s from the Doctor Who soundtrack.  
==============================================================================================**

"Easy now. Easy!"

Abby felt herself being strapped onto something. She let out a groan of pain. "I said easy! You don't wanna injure her more than she already is!" she heard a voice say. She felt like she was moving around or floating or something and she was slipping in and out of consciousness.

The next time she opened her eyes all she saw was white. "Shit. I'm dead?" she groaned. She heard a chuckle and whipped her head to the side and then immediately regretted it.

"Ow...damn whiplash" she hissed. She felt a cold hand clamp down on her shoulder and she immediately went rigid. "Relax, you're at Mercy Hospital. You're not dead, although you might have been if that young man hadn't pulled you out from a pile of wreckage" he said.

Penny froze up. _'Young man? Did that mean Leo saved her? Did he-' _"I can tell by the look on your face that you know who he is" he laughed. "Well you were out for a while but you should be fine now. You had a nasty cut on your forehead but we've bandaged that already. You also have a fractured wrist and a cracked rib. We fixed the rib and the cast we put on your wrist will have to stay there for quite a while" he told her.

Penny lifted both her arms up and cursed. Of course she just had to go and injure her writing hand. "Dammit, now how am I supposed to learn?" she growled. Dr. Jones laughed and patted her shoulder.

He told her that they would have to keep her in the hospital for the night. Before he left he told her that if she needed anything all she needed to do was press the button on the left side of the bed and help would come.

Penny sat in her bed for a long time, just thinking to herself. How had she gotten herself into this mess? All she had wanted to do was go to college, meet someone, graduate, get a great job, get married, have a few kids and then live a happy and peaceful life for the rest of her days. Was that so much to ask?

She sighed and felt around for the TV remote. She had gotten tired of the silence in the room, she hated silence. Penny sighed and adjusted her pillows so that she could sit up and watch TV. She winced a little as she accidentally put some pressure on her injured wrist.

Once the pain subsided she got comfy in her bed and started flipping channels. As she flipped through them something caught her eye. She flipped back a few channels and squealed as she saw the opening titles of Doctor Who appear on the screen.

She leaned forward in her seat and watched as The 10th Doctor fought off a Pyroville with a water pistol. Just as he and Donna were escaping through the underground tunnel the picture started to go fuzzy.

Penny furrowed her eyebrows and started pressing random buttons on the remote. The image of The Doctor and Donna Noble flickered on the TV before it was replaced with an image of some rusty Robot-Pharaoh type thing.

"Did I accidentally change the channel or something?" she asked herself. Suddenly the face spoke. It's voice was cold and raspy, it made her cringe. _"Citizens of the human hive, your leaders have withheld the truth from you" _It hissed.

Penny grabbed the remote and tried to change the channel only to see the same image pop up again and again on the screen. _"You are not alone in this universe. We have lived among you, hidden..." _She pressed on the 'help' button and waited for a nurse or some other medical staff to help her.

A young boy in scrubs came in and asked her what was wrong. "The TV's broken. It's stuck on the same creepy channel" she said. "All the other TV's are doing the same thing" he told her, she noticed that he had a Scottish accent. It reminded her of a male version of Amy Pond.

_"...but no more. As you've seen, we can destroy your cities at will! Unless you turn over this boy..." _ Images of an oddly familiar boy started to show up on screen. Drivers licenses, passports, student ID cards and a birth certificate flashed by on the screen until froze on one single image of him.

Penny fell out of her bed and onto the floor. "Are you alright?" the guy asked as he tried to help her up. Penny just pushed him away and crawled over to the TV. "No way..." she gasped in awe. "No freaking way!"

It was the 'stroke-guy'! Leo's friend from Astronomy class! The one that had the 'mental breakdown' in front of the Dean. "I know that guy..." she said shakily. "I freaking know that guy!" she point

_"If you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it" _

Images of The Doctor and Donna Noble re-appeared as soon as the creature spoke that last sentence but Penny didn't care about it anymore. She immediately changed the channel to CNN and watched it as she settled back into her bed.

The news reports were horrible. They made it seem like it was the end of the world and just when Penny thought things couldn't get any weirder she saw a picture Leo and Sam Witwicky a.k.a 'stroke-guy'.

_"We believe that they have information about aliens. The FBI, CIA and Interpol are all seeking the cooperation of the worldwide-"_

"Hey! I was watching that!" She yelled. The guy in scrubs had turned off the TV. "Sorry but you need to stay in bed" he apologized. Penny rolled her eyes and crawled back into her bed.

"I'm Scott" he said smiling warmly at her. "And I'm Spanish. So what's your name?" she asked him. "My name is Scott" he chuckled. Penny blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"Sorry, it's just that I noticed your Scottish accent and, well, never mind. I'm Penny, nice to meet you" she stuttered as she held out a hand to shake, though she was still covering her face with her other hand.

She felt him take her hand and shake it gently. "It's alright. But are you alright?' he questioned. Penny nodded. "Are you sure? Because it was hard getting you out of that pile" he said.

Penny placed her hands in her lap. "Wait, so you rescued me?" he nodded. "I was in the library looking for a certain book when it all happened. I was trying to help everyone get out of there when I saw you get covered by books and other forms of debris" he explained.

Penny listened and couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. That meant that Leo really did leave her there. That hurt her worse than the wrist did. "Thank you" she said softly. He gazed at her and rested his hand on top of hers.

"Anything for a damsel in distress"

**==============================================================================================  
A/N: Bleh...The last line was kind of lame but I will try and make the next chapter better! Also, I was re-watching Transformers 2 again and I noticed some mistakes in the film. During their Astronomy class when Sam has his 'mental breakdown' Leo is wearing a white jersey and a sweater.**

**Then after that scene we see Leo try and chat up Alice and offering her pizza with 18 different kinds of meat on it and he is not wearing a sweater. Then when Mikaela opens the door to Sam and Leo's room we see Leo is wearing his sweater again. Did anyone else notice that? PS. Review please ! ( ~ O w O ) ~ **


	5. Couldn't Think of a Chapter Name, Sorry!

**A/N: Than you GreenpplOMG for reviewing again! Your reviews make me smile and taste good because like I said in my previous chapter, dear readers, I eat reviews with my pancakes C;**

**By the way, I just noticed that I made a mistake in my previous chapter. I had Penny go back to her bed even though she was already sitting on it. Sorry peeps if it bothered you! {:  
==============================================================================================**

_'Anything for a damsel in distress' _ Penny scoffed. Who did he think he is? She was not some damsel waiting to be rescued! She was a modern gal who could take care of herself! Although, he did save her life. Maybe she shouldn't be too hard on him.

He had left her a while ago to tend to some other patients, leaving her all alone. She grabbed her pillow from behind her and started screaming into it.

Okay, now that it was over she was a bit more calm. She looked around the room looking for anything interesting. She found nothing. Just white walls, a small bathroom with a shower, a large window and a TV.

"This is so boring!" she sighed. "Yes, yes it is" she jumped up in surprise. "You scared me you jerk!" she yelled as she smacked Scott on the arm. He just laughed and pulled up a chair beside her bed.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just too much ninja for you to handle" he teased. "You're a ginger. Gingers can't be ninjas" she smirked. "That's racist" he stated. "So? What are you gonna do about it?" she asked playfully.

She couldn't believe it. She was actually kind of flirting with some guy she had just met. Kelly was going to be both proud and disappointed in her. She watched as he moved closer to her.

"I might just have to punish you" he said. "Oh really? And what is my punishment?" she asked. "You have to have lunch with me tomorrow and then dinner on Friday" he replied.

Penny raised her eyebrows. "Two punishments?" she said questioningly. "Yes, two. The first is because you punched me and the second is because you were racist. But I'm willing to forgive all that if you say yes" he said smiling at her.

Penny blushed and twiddled her thumbs. She didn't know what to do. She had made a date with Leo but she was pretty sure that would never happen. She thought back to when she last saw him in the library.

It hurt her that he just left her there. Then she thought back to the night she met him. He had been so sweet and kind to her. But what about the stuff on TV? The entire world was looking for him and that Sam kid

Scott seemed to notice her discomfort. "You know what, forget that I said that. I forgive you anyways" he said getting up. Penny just watched as he walked out the door. She sat and waited for the rest of the day but he didn't come back.

The next day Penny woke up feeling refreshed and ready to go back to her room. She got up and noticed that her clothes,bag and cell phone were on the chair next to her. "I wonder how they got there" she wondered.

"I brought them here of of course!" someone chirped. She jumped about a foot in the air and heard laughter. She immediately knew who it was. "Kelly you meanie! That scared me! You said that right by my ear!" she complained. Kelly just shrugged and flopped down onto the bed while Penny changed in the bathroom.

"How did you even know I was in the hospital anyways?" Penny asked her. Kelly had gone to get pizza right before the whole incident had occurred. "I heard about what happened and called your cell to make sure you were okay but then some other person picked up and said that you were in the hospital. I rushed right over when I found out but they wouldn't let me see you" she replied.

She and Penny talked a bit more and caught up on what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. "So..." Kelly started as the two exited the hospital. "Did you happen to watch any TV while you were in there?" she asked casually. Penny nodded. "Yeah, I saw the whole alien invasion thing on TV yesterday while I was trying to watch Doctor Who"

"So you saw-"

"Yes"

"And...?" Penny shot Kelly a confused look. "And what?" she asked her. "What about that Leo guy?" Kelly questioned. "What about him? He's obviously in some kind of trouble if the FBI, CIA and Interpol are all looking for him and I'm obviously not going to see him again. He'll probably end up in a jail somewhere!" she huffed.

Kelly opened her mouth and then closed it again. It was obvious to her that her friend was hurting but she didn't really know what to do. Usually it would be the other way around.

Kelly would be the one who was hurt and Penny would be the one comforting her. The rest of the trip back to their dorm was silent and awkward. Neither said a word to each other, each had their own reasons.

Kelly was afraid she would say something that would just upset Penny even more while Penny just didn't want to talk to anyone. She was too busy wondering why her life had decided to mess itself up. She ran into her room and locked the door as soon as they got back.

She sat down in her bean bag chair and reached for her laptop when her phone made a little beeping sound, telling her that she had just gotten a text message. She took it out of her pocket and opened it up to see who had texted her. Penny let out a startled and almost dropped the phone.

It was from Leo.  
========================================================================================================

**A/N: Hello! This is the end of chapter 5! It's now 10:10 on my end. Make a wish! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update it soon. Goodnight everyone~! Lot's of love, R i v e r B l e u ~! **


	6. Rather be Writing

**A/N: Here is chapter six! Thank you GreenpplOMG and 15 for reviewing! Omnomnomnomnom. This next chapter will be told from Penny's point of view. And BTW! While I was doing some laundry I found my FAVORITE Transformers T-Shirt! It's a black T-shirt and it had the Autobots symbol inside of a big red heart on it :D Hooray for Transformers T-shirts C:  
=============================================================================================**

I sat down on my bean bag chair and stared at the phone in my hands. What do I do? What do I do? Should I read it? Should I delete it? I don't know what to do! The phone vibrated again and I accidentally clicked the 'open' button.

_Hey Penny, it's Leo. Are you alright? __**Please **__tell me your alright! Txt me back asap!  
-Leo_

I let out a sigh I didn't know I had been holding. He had just texted me to ask if I was okay. Blarg. What should I do? This guy was wanted by the freaking FBI, CIA and Interpol! "Gah...this-this is horrible!" I said as I flopped back down onto my bed. Well at least this shows that he cares a little about me. So I guess the question now is do I text him back?

I didn't have much time to think about it because my phone started to ring. I fumbled with the phone before pressing it against my ear.

"He-h-hello?" I stuttered.

_"I need to speak with Penny right now. This is urgent!" _

"Leo?"

_"Penny? Oh thank god you're okay! I was so worried about you!" _my heart skipped a beat.

I cleared my throat. "Leo, what's going on? I saw a picture of you on the TV and you're wanted by the FBI and pretty much every damn kind of police in the world" I stated. I heard him sigh on the other line.

_"Look...things are a bit complicated but I can tell you truthfully that I am one hundred percent innocent. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and I got roped into this big thing"_ he told me.

"Leo how can I be sure you're not lying?" I whispered. 

_"You're just gonna have to trust me" _he replied. _"I gotta go now! Bye!" _he hung up before I had the chance to say anything. I sighed and put the phone down. "Leo, the things you do to me..." I mumbled. Great, I'm talking to myself now. Ugh.

_Knock Knock_

"What now?" I groaned. I saw a shadow from the other side of the door and saw a slip of paper being slid under the door. I reached over and read it. It just said that classes are canceled since they're still trying to rescue some teachers and students from the library and some other teachers are in the hospital. At least something good came out of this. No school. Yay.

((Time skip))

The next few days were a blur. I'd wake up in the morning feeling like ... Just kidding. I would wake up in the afternoon, party and get drunk at night and then the cycle would repeat itself. Party, get drunk, sleep till noon and repeat. I don't really know why I did it. I guess I drank to forget about how crazy things were getting.

I sat up in my bed and tried to remember what had happened last night. Let's see, let's see...what did I do last night and why am I so sore? I felt something move beside me. Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God!

I slowly turned my head to the right and saw...Scott? My eyes widened. Oh God...OH GOD! Tell me we didn't! Tell me _I_ didn't! "Oh God! Oh my God!" I started panicking. My mind was coming up blank. Just what the hell did we do? I felt him try and wrap his arms around me but I quickly pushed him away.

I felt him try it again and I 'gently' pushed him off the bed. He groaned and got up off the floor clad only in his boxers. "What was that for?" he asked groggily. I resisted the urge to slap him.

"What did we do last night?" I asked sharply. He looked at me like I had a third eye. "What?" I narrowed my eyes. "What. Did. We. Do?" I growled. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You mean you don't remember?" he sounded hurt, like a kicked puppy. Only puppies don't have abs or big arms or- wait! I did not just think that. I _did not _just think that.

"You really don't remember what happened?'' he asked me. I shook my head. He sat down on the edge of my bed. "Well we were both at this party last night and one thing led to another and-" my jaw dropped. I looked around and saw his clothes and my own scattered all over the floor. I slowly turned to him. "Y-you mean we?" he nodded.

Oh shit.  
_  
_==================================================================================_  
_**A/N: Oh shit indeed! Mwahahahahahahahaha! Sorry for the short chapter, well it's exam week for me and I should probably be studying...meh...studying...blahhh...I'd rather be writing o( ^ w ^ )o I'll try and keep the chapters coming. BTW. Is anyone else excited for Transformers 3? :DDDDD**


End file.
